finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Giruvegan
The Ancient City of Giruvegan (古代都市ギルヴェガン Kodai Toshi Giruvegan), also known as the Holy Realm, is a location in the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII. It is an ancient city that has faded from the people's eyes, and many have sought to rediscover this forgotten settlement, but to no avail due to the dense Mist that permeates the entire region where the city is believed to be located. Location Giruvegan is located in the far south of Ivalice, in the Jagd Difohr region. To reach it, travelers must cross the Feywood. Even then, entrance is not simple, The Gigas must be summoned so that the gate may open. Giruvegan appears to be a literal realm located on a different plane; nothing of the Feywood can be seen behind the Gate of the Gigas from the Giruvegan side. Weather Giruvegan, although indoors, still has a weather: *Cloudy *Heavy Fog (mist is seen in the air, reflecting apparitions) Heavy Fog is when the Diakon Entite comes out in The Trimahla Water-Steps and The Aadha Water-Steps areas. History Once the center of Ivalice centuries ago, Giruvegan was ruled by the immortal Occuria. However, for reasons known only to them, the Occuria closed the gates to the city and let it fall into ruin. As such, not much is known about the once great city. Now, a dense mist covers the city, and monsters wander its many corridors. The Great Crystal Deep within Giruvegan is the Great Crystal. A giant crystal, inside it sleeps a great core of magicite. However, access is guarded by a terrible monster. Architecture The city does not follow the standards of other cities in Ivalice. The city consists of a giant pit, at the very bottom of which is the Great Crystal. Around the sides of this pit are platforms, going down the way. These platforms are connected by invisible platforms, that appear only when approached. The only other way to travel the city is by the many waystones. Above the city, only accessible by a waystone guarded by the Esper Shemhazai, the Occuria reside, keeping a watchful eye over all of Ivalice. Never to leave this place, only people deemed worthy may actually see the Occuria. Monsters *Vivian *Behemoth *Gargoyle Baron *Mythril Golem *Diakon Entite (Only appears during heavy Mist) *Daedalus (Boss) *Tyrant (Boss) *Shemhazai (Esper) *Piscodaemon (Mark) Sage Knowledge :For the Sage Knowledge on '''Giruvegan', you may also see Sage Knowledge piece 75. "''Ancient city said to lie deep within the Jagd Difohr. A dense mist conceals its actual location. There are some who claim that it holds the secrets of a legendary civilization that flourished before men knew the workings of the world, but none remain who know the truth. Many are the expeditions sent to find this place and record its knowledge, but most have disappeared in the Feywood, or despaired while attempting to understand what artifacts have been found. To this day, we are no closer to discovering Giruvegan, or illuminating its mysteries." Map Trivia *Inside Giruvegan, several Gate Stones and Gates can be found. Those stones or gates are named after Greek words, relating mostly time. Those stones are: **Avrio Gate Stone: Avrio (αύριο) means tomorrow in Greek. **Chthes Gate Stone: Chthes (χθες) means yesterday in Greek. **Tychi Gate Stone: Tychi (τύχη) means luck in Greek. **Parelthon Gate Stone: Parelthon (παρελθόν) means past in Greek. **Paron Gate Stone: Paron (παρόν) means present in Greek. **Chronos Bulwark: Chronos (χρόνος) means time in Greek. **Aeon Bulwark: Aeon (αιών - αιώνας) means century in Greek. **Minas Bulwark: Minas (μήνας) means month in Greek. **Hemera Bulwark: Hemera (ημέρα - μέρα) means day in Greek. ru:Гирувеган Category: Final Fantasy XII Locations